The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal device that is capable of controlling an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
Recently, a technique is known in which print data is constructed from print target data such as document data in a battery operated mobile terminal device such as a smart phone or a note type personal computer and the constructed print data is transmitted, thorough a wired or wireless network system, to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, and an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral/Printer Product) for printing the print data. As to this printing procedure, the mobile terminal is battery operated, which requires for defending against a battery exhaustion. Thus, a technique has been proposed which changes, depending on the remaining amount of a battery, a method of selecting image data to be printed out at an image forming apparatus in order to transmit the image data stored in the mobile terminal device before the battery exhaustion occurs.